Harry Potter and The Thirst For Power
by Hufflepuffhottie
Summary: This story follows Harry and his friends throughout the Horocrux hunt, how their loved ones left behind cope, and the DE's plan to rule the world. Will Harry be able to destroy Voldemort and overcome this thirst of power that seems to have erupted inside
1. The Beginning Prologue

The first few chapters are a little slow…but stay with me…it gets much better I promise!!

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

He couldn't sleep. In one more hour he would turn seventeen and leave the Dursleys forever, return to the Burrow to see Bill and Fleur's wedding, then leave on a dangerous journey with Ron and Hermione in which they would hunt down and destroy pieces of Voldemort's soul, called Horcruxes. He checked his clock once more and saw he still had plenty of time until he should leave, so he sat back down on his bed and began to think about what will happen in the week he spends at the Burrow…_Shit! Ginny! Oh god, I haven't seen, talked to, or sent / received any letters from her. How will she act? How will __I__ act? How will __I__ feel? Oh I am soo not ready for this._

BEEP BEEP BEEP rang his alarm clock signifying three minutes till take off. He jumped; _could it really already be time!?!_ He grabbed his bags and crept down the stairs. He still had some time so he opened the almost empty fridge, got a grapefruit, and began to cut it.

"Harry?" said a nervous male voice right behind him. Harry spun around and raised his wand.

"Shit! Dudley, what are you doing up at this time of the night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, er, just go back to bed."

He didn't move.

"You're leaving, aren't you?' he said nodding at the two bags "For good?"

"Yes."

"Er, goodbye."

"Bye."

A Silence fell between them...

"Good luck."

"Er, thanks"

"Thanks for stopping those demented-thingers," Dudley said determined to say what he needed to before it was too late.

"Er, no probl-"

"No problem?!? It would've killed me! You risked expulsion from your school – your home to save," he paused dramatically "…me."

"You're welcome," Harry said slightly awkwardly.

Harry and Dudley sat down at the table in silence; the grapefruit lay forgotten on the counter, half cut. A loud CRACK was heard from out in the yard. The two young men jumped. Harry spun around and raised his wand "Dudley," he said "I want you to go back up to your room. And stay there." He nodded and ran up the stairs, opened a door and slammed it shut. Taking that as his signal, Harry began to creep closer and closer to the door. He was almost there. Just a couple more steps now…WHAM! The door flew open and a man in a tarnished traveler's cloak and graying hair ran into the room. Harry and the unknown man looked at each other for only a moment then Harry thought the first incantation that came to mind.

"_Levicorpus!"_

The intruder yelped in surprise as his feet were dragged from underneath him, hanging him upside down, then he smiled at Harry.

"Nice spell isn't it?" asked the intruder "Nice way to disarm and get in control of the situation, without actually hurting anybody. But come on, let me down now, Harry. It's me, Remus Lupin."

Harry didn't lower his wand.

"Prove it" he said – no, he ordered.

The man named Remus paused, thinking, then said "In your third year I taught you how to repel Dementors. Your Patronus is a stag."

"Everyone knows that!"

"The Head Quarters," he continued louder, "for the Order of Phoenix was at Number 12 Grimmauld Place until early this summer."

Harry paused, thinking hard, then let the man named Remus fall.

He got to his feet "You are late. Molly is really very worried, I however, was sure you were fine, perhaps lost track of time? Either way, thought I should come and check."

"I was saying goodbye." Harry said.

Remus nodded then hugged him.

"How's your summer been?"

"I've had worse," replied Harry, "yours?"

"Actually, it's been pretty good. As you know me and Tonks starting dating at the, er, beginning of the summer and I honestly haven't been this happy in a," He paused, "a long time" he added solemnly.

"That's great!" Harry said disregarding the sad finishing note.

**CRACK! **

The two men turned to face the door, wands raised once more. Remus stepped in front of Harry and said "Show yourself! Keep your hands where we can see them." A moment or two later a woman stepped though the door with short bubblegum pink hair, hands over her head and a smile on her face.

"Tonks!" said Harry looking over Remus' shoulder.

"Wotcher Harry!" she said with a smile, then turning to Remus "Molly's in a state, she is, worried sick."

"Sorry, lost track of time," said Remus and Harry.

"Yeah, you should be, she's been driving me Crazy!!" said Tonks smiling. "We'd better go before she comes down and starts hexing us all!"

She grabbed a bag, while Remus grabbed the other and with three loud cracks, they were gone.


	2. The Burrow

They reappeared steps from the Burrow door, which moments later was thrown open as a much thinner Mrs.Weasley rushed out, "Oh thank heavens! You had me soo worried, I thought maybe – well never you mind. You're safe now, that's all that matters." She took a good look at Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "You are too thin, aren't they feeding you there?" she asked worriedly. The door was once more thrown open as an extremely worried Mr.Weasley ran out. He nervously looked around, then ushered then all inside. Mrs.Weasley grabbed Harry and Tonks' arm and ran back into the house, dragging then in her wake. Harry could just hear Mr.Weasley mutter to Remus, "You sure took your sweet time." And could almost see Remus; with a sheepish smile on his face and perhaps, to add effect, a shrug.

Upon entering the Burrow Mrs. Weasley announced that Hermione was to arrive tomorrow at noon and Fleur, Bill, and a few other guests, in time for dinner. And with the wedding at the end of the week they were sure to be busy cleaning, cooking, and of course, shopping! Harry yawned. Mrs.Weasley ushered him towards the stairs "Oh dear, you must be so tired, go on now, sleep tight; you've got a long day ahead of you."

Harry nodded and began the long climb up to Ron's room. He paused briefly at a door halfway up which he knew to be Ginny's. He wondered if it would be altogether wrong to enter and watch her sleep, _just for a little while_, when he heard what was unmistakably a sob and crying coming from the other side of the door. He Froze. _Oh God. Oh No. It can't be. Oh My God, it is. Ginny is crying, __really__ crying! Over him. Harry, he broke her heart, he broke up with her and she is crying! __Shit!__ This seriously complicates things! – Wait __no!__ It can't be entirely my fault that was over a month ago. Yes. It must be, er… Dumbledore! Ya, I mean, he __did__ die! Or perhaps Bill? He __was __mauled by a werewolf. Ya that's gotta be it_. Harry, proud of himself for figuring this out by himself, nodded to himself and climbed a few steps when he heard her say between sobs, "He is such a prat" _Ok, that doesn't fit_. "Hasn't he heard that saying, it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all?" _Ok definitely not Bill_. "I love him." _Sure hope it isn't Dumbledore! _"Always had, always will." _SHIT!_ "Why doesn't he get it? God where **IS** Hermione when you need her??"

Harry thinking the same thing, and deciding he had heard much more than enough, turned and ran all the way up to Ron's room, not stopping until he was safely tucked into the cot that had been set up for him. He lay there, breathing hard, no longer tired. _Does she really love me? What does it mean, better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all? Who says that anyway? I love her. Shit! I love her! I really love her! Oh God! What now, I mean; I can't let Voldemort get her. No, I must do everything in my power to protect her. I must leave her alone. She is much safer without me. But-but I need her_.

He was snogging Ginny, a flash of green light, and she was laying on the ground at his feet, dead, Voldemort was laughing at him. He said in a voice that made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end "You're a fool Harry, you are going to lose, you are going to lose everything!" It started to rain, and Voldemort seemed to be fading with it, then he disappeared, along with everything else.

He suddenly woke up, drenched, in sweat, tears and water.

"Sorry bout that, it's just, you weren't waking up! Are you ok? What happened? Was it Vold– er, You Know Who?" asked Ron holding a now empty bucket of water.

"What? er… no, I just had a, er, nightmare."

"So, you sure it's got nothing to do with Voldy?"

"I never said that," Harry snapped, "but no, it wasn't Voldemort's mind, it was mine."

"Er…OK, mum says we gotta get up and eat so we can get a good start on cleaning before Hermione comes."

Harry groaned as Ron turned and walked over to his closet pulling out some clothes and starting to dress, Harry followed suit. "Hey, Harry Birthday Mate!"

Harry smiled "Thanks! How has your summer been?"

"Mines been pretty good, it's just that, well, Ginny's been real miserable. I mean like everyone's sad and all about Dumbledore, but Harry, I'm worried about her, I may have seen her twice since summer started, and one of those times she started to cry, the other she started throwing all the curses she knew at me." Ron paused to look at Harry "sooooo well could you cheer her up?"

Harry was stunned "er, ahh, yeah sure, I'-I'll try"

Ron smiled "Thanks!"

They dressed in silence then together they climbed down the stairs, Harry telling Ron all about his talk with Dudley before leaving. When they entered the kitchen everyone looked up and said smiling "Happy Birthday Harry!!" all that is except Ginny, who looked up, gasped, then ran from the room looking like she was going to cry. Harry froze.

"Don't worry bout her," said Fred reassuringly

"Yeah, she's been like that all summer" added George.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit down, eat!" said Mrs. Weasley gesturing to two empty seats. Harry and Ron sat down, Mrs. Weasley smiled then said "Help yourself, I'm just gonna go check on her," she grabbed some toast and walked out the door Ginny had moments earlier ran though. Although he was no longer hungry, Harry took a spoon full of scrambled eggs and toast. All he wanted to do was to run out after her and tell her everything, about how he still loved her, and was a huge prat and wants her back. But knowing that would be completely wrong, he settled for stabbing his eggs with a little extra force.

Mrs. Weasley came back down a couple minutes later looking thoroughly upset, and said "I need you guys to help clean the house. Harry and Ron, living room, Fred and George, kitchen, Charlie, back yard, and when you guys are finished" she looked and Fred, George, Ron, and Harry "go out and help Charlie degnome the garden. If you need me, I'll be in my sob room."

"What about Ginny??" asked Ron accusingly.

"She is to clean the bathroom, the muggle way of course, and you guys are NOT to help her." She paused to look at each of them as if they were guilty then barked "Well what are you waiting for? Get moving!"

After casting the Muffliato Charm on the doors leading into the kitchen, Harry and Ron talked about well, everything! Like what the other Horcruxs could be, where they are hidden, and how to destroy them, moving on to where they should go first "I think we should stop at Grimmauld Place, and Godric's Hallow, we might find some clues." Then onto girls, "Why don't they ever say what they mean?" And in what felt like no time, the living room was spotless.

"Guess we should go outside and help Charlie with the gnomes."

"Yeah, I'm just going to go up to the washroom, I'll meet you there."

"Later."

Harry slowly climbed up the stairs, not entirely sure what he was going to do when he got up there, yet determined all the same. When way too soon for his liking he was up at the bathroom door. He knocked. Silence. He knocked again,

"Go Away!"

"Gin, it's just me"

"GO AWAY!" she said fiercely

"NO!" he said just as fiercely, "I'm coming in." He paused awkwardly "Alohomora!" He said out loud, only so she was aware of him and what he's doing. Click. The door opened. Harry slowly pushed it open enough so he could squeeze through.

"How's it going up here?" She didn't look at him, or say a word, so he added "Me and Ron just finished." She looked up at him, with those sad brown eyes, which broke his heart.

She said quietly "not to good, I'm not used to cleaning without magic."

"Here, let me help" He said, determined to cheer her up, he swished his wand and the room began to clean its self.

"You shouldn't of done that, mums gonna kill you." She said, her eyes getting big

"What are you gonna tell her?" He asked mockingly

"Well, no"

"And I obviously wont, so she shall never know, therefore she will have no excuse to kill me."

"Harry,-" she said, a smile slowly forcing itself on her face

"I should probably get going," he said quickly, not wanting to wreck the moment by saying something wrong, "just stay in here for a little bit longer, you know, read a book or what not " He turned to leave.

"Harry!" she said louder

He swallowed "Yeah," he turned around to face her.

"Thanks."

Harry released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and smiled, with a tilt of his head he said with a fake accent "Not a problem my dear." Then turned and walked out the door.

By the time he got back outside Fred and George had joined the de-gnoming crew, and like always they were causing the majority of the chaos.

Harry stood just outside the kitchen doors taking the scene in for a moment then smiled and grabbed the one closest to him and threw it. They settled into a pattern and before they knew it, they had de-gnomed roughly half the garden. It was then that Ginny came running out with a silly smile on her face, and laughed along as George tripped over a gnome and fell on his derrière. Ron elbowed Harry hard in the ribs and said

"Dude what cha do to her? You fixed her!!"

Harry was saved from having to answer by the arrival of Hermione; Ginny shrieked and ran at her, Ron and Harry, seeing Hermione, looked at each other, and smiled then ran over too. Hermione hugging everybody and said "Mrs. Weasley told me to tell you guys to come in and wash up for lunch, the rest the gnomes can wait till after we eat, oh and Harry, Happy Birthday!" Talking and laughing Hermione and Ginny lead the way back into the clean kitchen, and up to the even cleaner bathroom.

Lunch was a joyful affair. With the arrival of Hermione and with Harry helping her clean the bathroom, Ginny was her usual cheery self, she was full of jokes and funny stories to tell, and when they weren't listening to Ginny talk and laugh, _she does have the most amazing laugh you know_, they were listening to Hermione talk about her summer, Harry recounting his conversation (if it can really be called that) with Dudley, and Fred and George about their latest breakthroughs in mischief making.

"So, what do you say, after you finish de-gnoming the garden shall we go to Diagon Ally and get some new dress robes!?" said Mrs. Weasley excitedly

"Really!" they all asked excitedly

"Well we were going to go tomorrow, but the weather is nice, I already cleared it with The Order."

The 5 redheads and their 2 dark-haired friends ran out of the house and began throwing gnomes this way and that, talking excitedly amongst themselves. Soon they were done and running back inside to get ready to go out.

Harry changed into a pair of worn jeans, and a simple pink t-shirt, Ron in a pair of jeans also, and a blue tank. They were the first ones down in the living room, followed closely by Fred and George, both wearing black dragon-skin pants and Fred wearing a white shirt, George a black one. Charlie then came down followed by Hermione and Ginny. Harry's breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing! And it was true; she was wearing a just a simple pair of jeans and a brown tank, but she looked amazing.

"Nice shirt Harry" she said giggling.

_Damn it knew I should've gone with the green one!_ "Hey," he said talking much deeper and flexing his muscles said "Real men wear pink."

"No really, it looks nice."

And that comment there just won the understatement of the year award! Nice, that shirt was hott! It showed off his chest and abdominal muscles perfectly and the pink made his black hair even more surprising.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Mrs.Weasley, holding out a pot of Floo Powder, one after another they took a handful, stepped into the fire, and shouted:

"DIAGON ALLY."


	3. Diagon Ally

"First stop, Gringotts," said Mrs. Weasley as Charlie came through last, and off they went. The bank was just a memorizing as it always had been, with the goblins, in high desks all around, and with many white marble pillars each with a guard, and a – wait! What? A guard? Harry looked closer; _it couldn't be, could it?_ Harry's thoughts were answered by Charlie,

"Aurors" He said disgusted "Here to protect gold and treasure buried here." He paused, "And of course the people in it," he rolled his eyes "disgusting!"

A goblin came up to them and said disbelievingly "Do you _all_ need to get to your vaults?"

"Oh no, just," Mrs. Weasley paused to count, "No, just 3."

"Follow me then," said the goblin.

Mrs. Weasley turning to Charlie said "I'll get some gold from your vault, don't want to leave the kids alone, and Dung isn't here yet."

"We can take care of our selves!" said Ginny defiantly.

Charlie rolled his eyes and led them over to a sitting area off to the side, while Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Harry followed the goblin off to the other side and through a big marble door that led to a narrow stone passageway lit by torches. The floor sloped steeply downwards and had little railway tracks on the floor. The Goblin whistled and a small cart came flying down the tracks and stopped abruptly in front of them. The goblin climbed in followed by Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Vault Number," asked the Goblin to no one in particular

"Harry, you go first." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Oh er, 110"

The goblin nodded, then saying to the cart "You hear that, one hundred, ten." The moment he finished the cart sprang to life and began twisting and turning though a maze of tunnels at high speed.

Just as Harry was sure he was going to be sick all over Mrs. Weasley, who sat across from him, the cart stopped just as abruptly as it did earlier, forcing sick up into his mouth. The goblin climbed out and said,

"Key sir."

Harry handed him the key, which was given back to him moments later as the door swung open revealing his small fortune. Harry grabbed handfuls of galleons, stickles, and knuts, and forced them into his over stuffed money bag. He stepped out of the vault, closed the door, and jumped back in the cart as it went up to Hermione's, then the Weasley's, then Charlie's.

Upon stepping out of the dark passage way into the white marble building, Mrs.Weasley ran over to the rest of the crew, leaving Harry and Hermione standing at the door, blinking stupidly. She gave Charlie a money bag, just as they caught up to her, she asked worriedly "All you alright? Nobody hurt? Is everyone here?"

"Mum, get a grip! WE…..ARE…..FINE," said Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley was just opening her mouth to snap back, but she was cut of by an exhausted male voice behind them.

"We'd better get moving its getting dark."

They all turned around,

"REMUS!!" said Harry excitedly, giving him a hug.

Mrs. Weasley glared at the clock high up on the wall, "Oh; well I guess we better get going."

Harry and the gang followed Mrs. Weasley and Remus over to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions, where they then naturally split themselves into two groups, girls and guys. The guys lead by Remus, went over to one side of the store, while the girls followed Mrs. Weasley to the other. Ginny, being a bridesmaid, already had a dress, and was there only to help Hermione find hers, but was just as excited, if not more, then her, who, like Harry, soon got bored of trying on dress after dress after dress.

"Oh, come on" Ginny's voice drifted over the store after at least an hour "We'll find the right one, at least we know what color!" she said encouragingly. "Here try this one"

There was an annoyed grunt, the slamming of the door, then silence. Even the guys stopped talking (as they had found their outfits a long time ago) and waited in silence. The door swung open,

"Ooo" Squeaked Ginny, "its perfect!!"

"I know!" said a suddenly very excited Hermione.

"Wonder what its like," said Ron

"Yeah," said Harry, not even a little bit interested about the dress.

Everyone rushed out, money bags, much lighter, and started off on the long walk over to the fire pit, Harry slowly walked behind everyone, enjoying every minute, every little detail he had for so long taken for granted. Ginny whispering excitedly to Hermione, Fred and George talking quietly, about something that's to happen tonight, pulling Remus back, to get his opinion, then letting him return to his post beside Mrs. Weasley, who looked extremely worried, and kept looking around, as if expecting the dust bin over there to turn into a pack of death eaters, and attack.

Upon reaching the fireplace, they saw the Malfoy's talking with a couple of people, whom they knew to be death eaters, and decided instead, to disapperate, Ginny side along with Mrs. Weasley.


	4. A Letter From Dumbledore

Everyone rushed into the house, and set off up the stairs to their desired room. Ginny, looking like she's been waiting for this moment all summer was pulling Hermione up and into her room saying, "Oh. Come on, it'll be fun! I've got the perfect earrings for that dress."

Harry smiled _now that's the Ginny I know and love – No._ he told himself firmly _I Harry Potter, do NOT love Ginny Weasley_. He climbed a few more steps _Yes you do_ said a tiny voice in his head.

"**Shut up**!" he said out loud.

"Er" said Ron, "I wasn't say anything."

"What, er, I, er, wasn't talking to you."

"Er," said Ron looking around the now completely empty staircase, "Sure, whatever." Then totally changing the topic he added "So, what do you think Hermione's dress looks like??"

They once again began to climb up the stairs.

"Er, I dunno, what da you think?" said Harry, once again thinking about what he overheard Ginny say earlier as he was climbing up to the room Ron and him shared.

"Perhaps pink, that would look really good, maybe even brown. I just hope it's not red. That would clash with m-" he stopped and turned red.

Harry, who was listening with just half a ear, noticed that he stopped talking, and thought hard of what he was talking about, then just as they entered the room, he remembered.

"What was that you said?" asked Harry tauntingly "Red would clash with your, hair perhaps?"

"Oh, Shut up Harry!" said Ron, throwing a pillow at Harry, who caught it, then hit him with it, hard. Ron squeaked grabbed another pillow and hit Harry back, starting a **huge** pillow fight.

"Dinner Ti- WHAT HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN DOING IN HERE?!?" Mrs.Weasley screeched "IT LOOKS LIKE A RAGING HIPPOGRYPH STORMED THROUGH!" And looking around, you'd find that it _really_ did look like a raging Hippogryph went through. There were clothes and underwear thrown all over the room, with a coat of white feathers over everything. In the middle were two boys, who were lying on their backs, until moments ago, laughing.

Remus came running up "Harry, Ron, there you are, come on down, everyone is waiting for you." He turned, and grabbed Mrs. Weasley's arm, "Come on now, it's his birthday; let him have some fun, wont you?" Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel and stormed down the stairs, Remus winked, then turned and followed.

When Harry and Ron entered the kitchen they found it covered in Red and Gold streamers and it had a big sign that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' in bold letters, flashing every color of the rainbow. As the door swung shut behind them, everyone stopped what they were doing and sang "Happy birthday to you…" Harry took this time to look around to see who all was there, there was all the Weasley's, of course, and Fleur, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Remus, and Alaster "Mad – Eye" Moody. "Happy birthday toooooooo youuuuuu" they finished. Suddenly the lights went out, and in the corner 17 little bits of light suddenly turned on, and flew over, Harry soon saw that it was in fact 17 candles, attached to a very big, white-icing cake with snitches and wands patterned across.

"Make a wish Harry" said a female voice from somewhere behind his left ear, which he recognized as Tonks. Harry thought, _that times like this will not end, that their will be plenty more days like this, perfect in everyway_. And with that thought, he blew out the candles. Everyone yelled and cheered as the lights turned on and food, all Harry's favorites, pork chops, mashed potatoes and pumpkin juice, appeared on the table. And whenever Fred and George get involved, something you can always except is a,

"PAR – TAY!"

This of course would start with Harry, taking his first legal sip of fire whisky, then the gift giving. From Hermione he got 2 boxes of his all-time favorite candy ever, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. From Ron, a gift bag full of chocolate frogs. From Neville a book bag that is light enough to swing over your shoulder, but roomy enough to fit all the books you'd need for the week. From Luna, a pendant that's supposed to ward off Nargles, which he instantly put around his neck. _Lol I love this girl_! From the Weasley's a hand stitched sweater, with a wand stitched on the front. From Remus, a dragon skin belt with 3 slits, one on his right "For you wand" and the other two on his left.

"Er, what are the other two for?" asked Harry.

Remus raised his eyebrows, "You'll see" he said with a wink at Moody. From Tonks a book on the Unforgivable Curses, "He's not a boy anymore Molly! He needs to know what he's up against! To be able to fight fire with fire!" the idea terrified Harry (not like he'd ever admit it) but nevertheless he took it with a smile "Thanks Tonks." And from Moody he got a dagger, "Harry ma'boy," he said, "you're good with a wand, no doubt, but you're going to need more resources than a feeble stick of wood!"

Fred and George waved their wands and the lights went out, a disco ball came out of the ceiling, while music started to play and everyone's cups filled with fire whisky.

"I'm gonna go take this stuff upstairs" said Harry gesturing at the pile of presents.

"We'll help ya" said Tonks motioning at herself and Remus.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling.

Harry, Tonks and Remus each picked up a couple presents then made their way through the partying people to the back of the kitchen, through the doors, and up the stairs. They put the presents down at the foot of his bed. And Tonks sat down exhausted.

"Harry, we actually wanted to get you alone for a while"

Harry surprised and disgusted at himself, grabbed hold of his wand.

"You know how we started dating at the beginning of summer?"

"Yeah…"

"Well-"he began awkwardly

"I'm pregnant" said Tonks matter-of-factly.

Harry was stunned. He couldn't believe his ears, "Really?"

"Yup." said Tonks

"And we'd like you to be the godfather," added Remus.

"Really? Me?"

"Yes Harry. You" Said Tonks.

A smile slowly forced its way onto his face, "Yes! I'd be honored!"

Tonks and Remus smiled and hugged Harry.

They then left the room, and began to climb down the stairs.

"And Harry" said Tonks when they were almost at the kitchen "Please don't tell anyone just yet, I'm not yet ready to be fussed over, you'd understand better than anyone how Molly can get."

"Yeah" said Harry "I won't tell anybody."

Tonks smiled.

When they reached the living room, they found a full blown party.

"Ahh their you are Tonks" growled Moody "Kingsley just called for you, He's at the Ministry."

"Sure thing, see ya later Harry" She said then turning to Remus, "Later honey" d

Tonks then walked over to Molly and asked "Can I use some Floo Powder? I don't like disapparation much."

"Oh of course."

Tonks winked at Harry, grabbed some powder, stepped into the fire place and said "Ministry of Magic."

The party went on for most of the night, and it surely would have gone all night if Mrs. Weasley hadn't called it quits at 4 am. Personally Harry was rather glad to go to bed, he was exhausted, as he hadn't slept well the night before, so half dragging a very drunk Ron he made his way up the stairs, across the room and threw Ron onto his bed.

"Good morning," slurred Ron, before felling into a very drunken sleep. Harry walked over to a neatly made bed and sat down. CRUNCH! Harry jumped up, and looking over at Ron, to make sure he was still asleep then cautiously pulled back the covers revealing a long thin box neatly wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper, with a note taped on, in the exact center. Harry slowly reached down and pulled it off he read:

_If you are reading this it means that I am presently dead. I am sorry for leaving you and want you to know that however I died it was not you fault and I am sure you did your absolute best to save me. You are probably wondering how I, being dead am sending you a birthday present, so let me explain. I ordered Fawkes to give you this, in the event that I would die because I knew the Ministry of Magic would not approve of this, but felt not only is it rightfully yours, but also that it will come in handy on your journey therefore I must ask you not to tell anyone were you got it. Do you understand? Harry this is very important. Now I must say what you need to hear, and deep down you know, but refuse to acknowledge to. Hopefully you will listen to me. You must keep your loved ones close to you, ALWAYS. They know the dangers of loving you, and readily accept them._

_**DO NOT PUSH THEM AWAY!!**_

_Together the four of you will do amazing things._

_Alone none will reach full potential._

_I must now go._

_Goodbye and Good luck Harry Potter._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry read and re-read the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe it. _How could Dumbledore know he was going to die? And why can't he ever give a straight answer!!_ Harry, put the letter down and unwrapped the box. Before him lay an elegant dragon skin box, he opened. Then stopped, it wasn't that he was surprised, actually, it was almost as if he expected it. It was more that everything seemed to make sense. Remus must of known, the other slit was for his sword, but it wasn't just any sword, oh no, this was Godric Gryffindor's sword. He just sat and stared at it for a while then closed the lid on the box, and sifted through the rest of his presents and letters to make sure he hadn't missed anything important, when he found a pile of books. _WTF!_ They were held together by string with a letter tied on, He paused, then took out the letter opened it and once more, began to read.

_Sorry I couldn't make it to the party, but I was (and sill am) on duty. However I thought it necessary to get you my gift to you A SAP as, if my impression of you is correct, you shall be leaving on a dangerous journey doing whatever dangerous thing you and Dumbledore were doing the night he died, and when that is completed you will continue on and attempt to destroy Voldemort. And I think if you plan on attempting something as daring as that you need to be rightfully prepared. I am positive that Alaster has already given you some sort of sword (Don't worry, Moody observes each Auror in training carefully, then when they complete their training, he gives some sort of secondary weapon that most matches their personality). Now you must (or at least I sure hope you are) wondering what is in those books? Or at least, what are those books? The answer to both is really quite simple; they are my old Auror textbooks._

_I think you will find them quite useful_

_Long Live Harry Potter!_

Harry was stunned, and deciding he really didn't care that it wasn't signed, as he would have plenty of time to figure that out later. In the mean time, why not learn from them? Harry, now fully awake excitedly opened the book on the top of the pile and began to read.


	5. Closet Talk

Harry read all night long, and learnt how to block the darkest of curses. Know longer able to read the tiny words, he put down the book walked over to wake Ron, but, despite his efforts, he wouldn't wake, so disgruntled, he climbed down the stairs, alone. He turned a corner and saw Hermione walking also alone, a couple landings ahead of him.

"Hermione!" He called.

She stopped and turned around to wait for him.

"Hey! How'd you sleep?"

"Good!" Harry lied "You?"

"Pretty good" She replied, "Ginny told me some pretty interesting things last night"

"Er, really?!" he said, excitement quickly turning to dread.

"Yes. She told me that you broke up with her."

"Er."

"Harry, I know you still like her, possibly even love her, and only broke things off because of Voldemort. You're scared he will hurt her to you."

"Yeah," He said honestly, "So what" louder than needed.

"Harry, you are an intelligent person. But you can be so thick sometimes. She loves you. You love her. And as much as you may hate to admit it, you need her."

They stood in silence for a minute then he said, "I don't-"

"Harry!" She said raising her voice ever so slightly, "She is a very talented witch. Just as, if not more then me. She can take care of herself." She paused nervously, "And you."

She turned on her heel, went down a few steps, then turned back and said "Ever heard of that saying, It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all?" Then she turned and continued down the stairs, without a look back.

"Yeah, actually I have," Harry muttered under his breath, before setting off once more down to the kitchen. He sat down silently and without looking at anyone at the table, began shoveling food into his mouth.

The rest of the week, went by, as promised, in a blur of cleaning, cooking, shopping, and short tempers. And in no time, it was the night before the wedding, and while everyone was sleeping, Harry pulled out a book to read. This one was about gruesome curses, and how to cast them. At 3:30 am, he decided, to go have a shower and get ready then maybe read up a couple more curses, so he got out of bed, and stumbled sleepily down to the bathroom. He had a long hot shower, brushed his teeth, shaved, and at 4:30, he left the room, wearing just a towel tied 'round his waist. Upon stepping out, he found the staircase absolutely full of people, who had just gotten up, talking excitedly, and gathering at the door to the two bathrooms, waiting for a shower. Everyone stopped talking, and looked at him, and he just stood there in shock, he heard wolf whistling from the guys, and giggling from the girls. Getting over the shock, he rolled his eyes and strutted up towards his room. He turned a corner and, quite literally, walked into someone running out of a room to his left.

"Harry?"

His heart skipped a beat.

"Gin?" he said hoarsely.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Er, right now?"

"Yes," she said looking pointedly at his face.

"Er, ok," He said hesitantly.

"Great!" She grabbed his arm, opened a door smaller than the rest, and pushed him in.

"Er, Ginny, you do know that this," he gestured around him, "is a cloak closet?"

She just looked at him like he was stupid, and squeezed in across him. Harry was suddenly very aware of his lacking of clothing, and imagined one of her brothers opening the closet door looking for a cloak, and finding them in there, with him, practically naked. Then, noticing that she had started talking, he pushed that troubling image out of his mind and listened.

"– involving the destruction of Voldemort with Ron and Hermione, that has everything to do with what you were doing with Dumbledore the night he died." _Oh shit_ "And you guys aren't going back to school for your last year." She paused.

"Who told you, Hermi-?"

"I'm not going to beg you to take me. I'm not going to cry, yell, or hex you. But you should know, that I think you will need me."

"Oh Come on Gin. Don't make this harder than it has to be"

"No, Harry, let me finish." She said looking up at him warning flashing in her eyes. She smiled as he stepped down. "I'm smart, and a good fighter, able to keep my head when others around me are injured, but waaaaaaaaaaayyy more importantly then all that good stuff is," she paused dramatically "I am underage."

"What!?! May I ask how exactly you think being underage is going to help us?"

"Harry, think!" she said "Why were you such a help to Dumbledore?"

"Well… wait! How'd you-?"

"Harry, I can put two and two together."

"Oh." Harry said shocked into stupidness.

Then looking straight into his eyes said "It's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all" with that, she opened the door and squeezed out, leaving Harry alone, wet and half naked, in a cloak closet. Laughing half-heartedly at how it would look if someone were to find him in there, he slowly opened the door, and walked the rest of the way up to the room he shared with Ron, thinking about what Ginny had just said. _Did she really mean it? Should he take her with him? What would Ron and Hermione say?_

"Harry! There you are, I've been looking all over for you," Ron paused and looked him up and down "You better get dressed, or mum'll kill you, it is already 5:00 where have you been?" He asked, not really wanting an answer

Harry pointed his wand at his hair, then body, drying off, then grabbed his dress clothes and dressed in silence, still thinking about Ginny. Together he and Ron walked down the stairs, into the kitchen, and joined the others at the table.

Ginny and Gabriella were in one of the two tents doing an unnaturally calm Fleur's hair and make-up. While Charlie and one of Bill's friends from work were in the other tent, trying to calm down Bill, who was most certainly nervous enough for the both of them.

The Guests started to arrive, Their was Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, and the rest of the order, followed by a bunch of Red headed people, who were obviously Weasleys, a small group of extremely good looking people with silvery blonde hair speaking French, Fleur's family, and a bunch of rowdy men, none older than thirty, talking excitedly amongst themselves, while making their way out to the garden stopping briefly at Bill's tent to wish him luck, before getting a seat up at the front.

"Guys!" said Hermione poking her head in the kitchen "What're you still doing in here, get on out, the ceremony is about to start!" The boys got up and ran out the door, then Ron, who was in the lead, stopped.

"Ron what the?"

"Hermione, you-you look amazing!" he said dumbfounded.

The guys looked over at Hermione, who really did look amazing. She was wearing a pink dress that emphasized all her curves, and like, wow! It looked like it was made just for her.

"Thanks Ron" she said blushing slightly.

Ginny poked her head out of the closest tent and said, "What're you guys doing? Sit down, it's starting in moments" she then pulled her head back in and began talking hurriedly to Gabriella, Fleur's sister.

The boys quickly walked down the aisle, then grabbed a seat beside Remus.

"I wouldn't make being late one of the habits you pick up over the summer Harry, Mrs.Weasley would have to kill you" said Remus smiling.

Harry laughed as the music started and the Bridesmaids walked up the aisle, Harry's jaw dropped. Ginny looked amazing! She was wearing a gold dress that clung to her curves nicely, and her radiant red hair was pulled in a fancy up do with some loose hairs in the front shaping her face. It seemed impossible that hours ago she was in loose pjs with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, pulling him into a coat closet to talk. Harry then, became once again lost in his thoughts about what to do about Ginny. _Who told her? Was it Hermione, or maybe Ron let it slip, while trying to cheer her up? Maybe she can read minds? Urgh! It doesn't matter __how__ she found out. She knows. And she is right! Her age would help a lot. And she has got amazing talent. __**NO!**__ I can't put her in any more danger. But_ said that annoying little voice in his head_ if she was with me, I could protect her. She knows loving me is a risky business, and accepts that. __But _he argued back_ if she were to get hurt, to die, I would never forgive myself. Yes, but she will be in even more danger if she is left here, without protection. _There was a roar of applause, signifying that the ceremony was now over, that rudely awakened him from his internal battle.

As the reception (aka PAR-TAY) began, he still had no clue what he was going to do. All he knew was that time was running out, and if he didn't talk to her soon, he may never get a chance. Just as he decided to just go and talk to her, Luna came over.

"Hi Harry!" she said then noticing something around his neck smiled and said "You're still wearing it!"

"I never take it off" He replied, which was totally true "Don't want to be attacked in my sleep."

Her smile faded "Are you making fun of me?" she asked accusingly.

"What!?" he yelped, "Of course not Luna! Your one of my best friends, I don't make fun of friends, well unless they do something totally stupid, but then its allowed, even welcomed." He began rambling.

"I-I'm one of your best friends!!" she said her face literally glowing.

"Yeah, there is some things people go through together that they just can't turn out as friends flying to the ministry in the middle of the night, getting attacked by a bunch of death eaters, and the person we went there to save dieing because we went there; is one of those things."

She smiled.

"The is of course, if you don't want to be my friend, I mean, I'd totally understand."

"Don't be silly Harry!"

They laughed. "You truly are an amazing wizard you know?"

"Yeah, I know!" he said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I have to go, my dad needs help with the paper, there is a page and a half report on how to defend your self against Crumple Horned Snorkels!!"

Harry smiled and said "Good Bye", his smiled fading slightly as he watched her skip away, and deciding that he was going to talk to Ginny, he turned from her fading shadow and walked over to her.

"I've gotta talk to you" he whispered in her ear. She got up and followed him to a corner of the year farthest from the crowds as he could get without looking to suspicious. "I really thought about what you said to me earlier, and" he paused, taking a big breath "Your right."

She smiled.

"I've been a prat. And, well, I would love it if you would accompany us."

"REALLY!?!?"

"Yes." He said a huge smile once more on his face.

"Thank-you, thank-you soo much!"

She smiled and without thinking flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. For a moment, Harry just stood there, shocked. Ginny, fearing she had gone to far, pushed away from him, and turned to run. He grabbed her hand, pulled her back to him, and putting his arms around her waist, kissed her. In the background, Tonks elbowed Remus and pointed, Mrs.Weasley started crying again, and the fast paced song that was on earlier, died away and a slow song came on, Harry and Ginny started dancing were they were. They danced as if nothing or nobody in the world mattered anymore. There was only the two of them, together at last.

But the song ended, the party finished, and they were leaving that night once everyone had gone to sleep on an extremely dangerous and possibly fatal journey to destroy living pieces of Voldemort's soul. _Damn it reality sucks! _

"Ginny" he said "we're leaving tonight, once everyone's gone to sleep."

She swallowed hard, and paling slightly, nodded.

You should go pack, I'll go tell Ron and Hermione." She nodded and left.

"You're letting her come with us!" said Ron obviously trying to control his temper "Your being real selfish you know. Taking her along, missing one year of school is one thing, but two! Harry! She is only sixteen!"

"Exactly" said Harry smiling "Under aged."

"He has got a point" said Hermione, looking nervous "Voldemort wouldn't of expected an under aged wizard to discover his secret. It's just like Harry going with Dumbledore."

"But-!"

"I'm going to go up and help her pack!" said Hermione leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"Ron, you gotta trust me with this one. I can't, nor will explain to you why I allowed her to come."

"Ok." said Ron, "I trust you, Harry."

They smiled at each other then hugged "It's just, that she's my younger sister"

Harry nodded, "You're not the only one looking out for her"

Together they turned and walked up to the room they were sharing and began to pack. Harry put his new books in the bag Neville got him, and stuffed another small bag with clothes, food, and blankets. Then changed into his favorite and most comfortable pair of jeans, a simple green shirt and black sweater, put his wand, the dagger and the sword in the belt from Remus, and tied it around his waist.

They walked out the door, down the stairs, knocked twice on the girls door, which was moments later opened by Hermione who gestured Ginny to come, and the four of them silently climbed down to the kitchen, left a note vaguely explaining why they left and not to worry.

They walked out the front door and stopped.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Ron

Harry paused. "Grimmauld Place." He said without emotion.

They nodded, Ginny grabbed hold on Harry's right arm and with three loud cracks, they disappeared.

They reappeared in a dark, grim place and silently walked to the space between the houses labeled number 11 and 13; together they thought _The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_. Then watched as a whole house, squeezed itself between the two houses. Lead by Harry, they walked up the path to the door, opened it and walked in, and closed the door behind them. They walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down Ginny, I will explain everything."


	6. An Explanation

Ginny sat, watching Harry carefully as he began to pace the length of the table in front of her, running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he picked up over the summer.

"The prophecy that – that Voldemort wanted, it – it said," he paused "well, I don't really remember the exact words" that was a lie, as the prophecy was all he could think of nowadays "but basically, I am the one who's gotta destroy Voldemort," he paused taking a deep breath, "or die trying."

A look of pure terror flashed across her face, "Oh Harry! You must be soo scared."

"I was at first." He admitted freely "But I think" he paused taking a deep breath "I think deep down, I've always known that it would be me." He paused to look at her, really look at her. The way her red hair fell upon her beautiful face, the way her big brown eyes looked at him, scarred for him. "And er, he – Voldemort that is, created a crap load of Horcruxs, six to be exact." Noticing the blank look on her face he added "Horcruxs are" he paused thinking of how best to explain them "are parts of your soul, that you split from your body by performing a complicated curse, after you kill someone that is, that you then force into another object." He said "So, if the part of your soul that is still in your body is attacked, you still cannot die."

Ginny shivered "That's horrible!"

"Yeah, It is. Two, and possibly three of them have already been destroyed. There was the," he looked nervously at her, "the diary," she paled, but nodded, "a ring that Dumbledore destroyed last summer, and possibly a locket, slytherin's locket, which, is" he paused "what me and Dumbledore were doing. We went to the cave where it was hidden, got through it's defenses, only to find that someone had already taken it, leaving a fake behind. They had planned to destroy it, but we don't know if he managed to, or where it is."

"You don't have any clue?" Ginny asked desperately

"Well, we know is initials were R.A.B."

"RAB?"

"Yeah."

"Who is RAB?"

"No clue."

"What about the other Horcruxs?

"Well," he paused, "Dumbledore believes, as do I, that he used items that belonged to the other three founders. Something of Ravenclaw's, something of Gryffindor's, and something of Hufflepuff's; which we believe to be a small cup that was stolen from a rich old lady who had showed the young Tom Riddle, in hopes of impressing him."

"Wow." Said Ginny amazed

A floor board creaked just out of the door and they heard muttering, "Master Harry's back. Bringing in filthy mudbloods and blood traitors…"

"Kreacher" said Harry warningly,

"Yes master," replied the house elf mockingly.

"I forbid you to use those words."

Kreacher glared at Harry "Kreacher lives to serve you master, he will do whatever master instructs him to."

Harry returned to look at his followers "We'd better get some sleep, tomorrow will be along day."

They nodded, got up and climbed the stairs to their old rooms. Ginny paused, to look back at Harry who had stopped and was leaning against the wall. She slowly walked back down to him, and grabbed his hand.

"I can not believe I am back in this awful place! With that awful creature who as good as killed Sirius!"

"I know Harry, but it'll be ok, it always is," she paused to look him in the eyes, "Ok."

Harry looked back into her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.

Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled back. He hugged her. Ginny whispered in his ear

"And don't worry about Voldemort either. By the time we've destroyed all the Horcruxs, you will be soo much stronger, he won't stand a chance."

Harry smiled weakly at her then they turned and entered their respective rooms.

For the first time all summer, Harry slept peacefully for the whole night. No nightmare where one of his loved ones are murdered, no interruption into Voldemort's mind. Just a normal happy dream. So when he awoke a couple of hours later he felt so relaxed and well rested. Leaving a note on him pillow, he got up, tied the belt around his waist, _just in case_, left the room, and climbed up the stairs. He wasn't sure where he was going or why, but nevertheless he continued to climb. After a while, he stopped, _this is crazy!_ And as he turned to go back down he saw something written on a door that caught his eye he walked up to the door and read:


	7. Slytherin's Locket

_Happened previously:_

_For the first time all summer, Harry slept peacefully for the whole night. No nightmare where one of his loved ones are murdered, no interruption into Voldemort's mind. Just a normal happy dream. So when he awoke a couple of hours later he felt so relaxed and well rested. Leaving a note on him pillow, he got up, tied the belt around his waist, just in case, left the room, and climbed up the stairs. He wasn't sure where he was going or why, but nevertheless he continued to climb. After a while, he stopped, this is crazy! And as he turned to go back down he saw something written on a door that caught his eye he walked up to the door and read: _

* * *

_**Regulus Arcturus Black's Room**_

_**Enter and Die.**_

_**No Joke.**_

He froze. _Could it be him? Could it really be him? _

Harry ran down to the kitchen where he found Ginny, Hermione, and Ron seated at the end of the table closest to him.

"G'morning."

Harry smiled, and joined them.

While eating his eggs he started laughing, "Er. Harry, you ok?"

He kept on laughing.

"I think he's finally cracked!"

"Oh shut up Ron, Harry, what's soo funny?" asked Hermione nervously.

"It is just soo obvious." He said between laughing fits.

"What is?"

"He looked up at them, laughter dieing instantly, "I know who RAB is."

"What!! Really!?!" they said together, "Who?"

"Follow me." He got up and left the kitchen; the others hastily got up and followed him. They went up and up and up all the way to the room at the top of the staircase. Harry stopped and waited for the others to catch up.

"Harry this is crazy."

"Look," he pointed at the door.

"Sirius's brother," said Ron reading it, "What's that gotta do with anything?"

Hermione and Ginny however understood instantly.

"Ron you are soo thick," said Hermione, "look at his initials, R.A.B."

"It was him! He stole the locket!" said Ginny excitedly.

"But, did he destroy it?" asked Ron, starting to catch on.

"Only one way to find out," said Harry "Kreacher!" he called.

There was a faint pop, "Master called" said the elf and looked up at Harry, with a look that said quite plainly that he wished him a most painful death.

"I want you to tell me about Regulus and the locket."

Kreacher froze.

"Did he manage to destroy it? Where is it?"

Kreacher looking nervous said "He did sir. He took it. Never said where, but when he came back home that night, he was very week. He came and-and he told me not to tell anyone and to-to destroy it."

"Did you?" asked Ron excitedly.

Kreacher's lip began to tremble "No" he started to cry "I couldn't. I tried, really I did! But-but I just couldn't."

"Can I have it?"

"Kreacher must give master whatever he wants, follow me."

They followed him down into the cellar, and through to a cupboard which served as his bedroom, the elf entered, and dug under the old blankets that he had used as a bed for so long, and produced a silver locket, with Slytherin's S on it. He hesitatingly handed it over to Harry, and once more, began to cry. "Sorry master Regulus, master Harry made me" he muttered between sobs.

Harry surveyed it. "Thank-you Kreacher, you have done well. We will destroy it for you."

The elf looked up "Re-really?"

"Yeah, or well, we'll try at least."

"Thank-you Master Harry."

They ran up to the kitchen, put the locket down on the table and Harry pulled out the sword.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I AM DESTROYING THE LOCKET!"

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD, YOU KNOW, THINK FOR A SECOND?"

"Ginny, come on, the quicker this thing gets destroyed, the better"

"Harry, are you sure about this? I mean da-don't you think your being a bit rash?" said Hermione

"Hermione" said Harry in the same tone he used on Kreacher that first night, "Just SHUT UP!" He stabbed the locket with the sword. A blood curling scream came from somewhere, and a blood-like-liquid came out of the locket, covering them all.

"MASTER HARRY!!" Kreacher screeched.

Harry's friends turned to look at him. And what they saw was heart stopping. Harry was lying on the ground withering in pain. It appeared the scream had not come from the locket, but Harry. Ginny screamed. Harry stopped moving. And just lay there; motionless. Ginny started crying. Hermione rushed over to his side, checked for a pulse, and found one, though it was very weak, she levitated him up to his bed, knocking over his book bag in her haste. Ginny bent down to pick it up, and curiously flipped through one.

"Her-Hermione," she said nervously,

"Uh huh," she said preoccupied.

"This might help."

Hermione turned to look at her, she handed her the book. It was open to a very complex spell that would relieve him from any and all pain and wake him up.

"Where did you find this?" She asked

"It was in one of his books. I think" she paused "that they are Auror textbooks. Someone's used ones. There are notes all over this one," she said flipping through another book.

"How'd he get those" Ron asked

"It doesn't matter now" said Hermione, and turning her attention back to the book in her hands, "looks like it is non-verbal." She said her voice shaking slightly. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes in concentration, and a jet a blue light shot out of her wand, which was pointed at Harry's chest. She slowly and nervously opened her eyes,

Harry coughed, and opened his eyes, slowly. "What happened? Where am I?" He paused, "Locket, what happened to it" he said trying to sit up, but Hermione pushed him back down. Ginny shrieked then ran to his side and slapped him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT!!"

"Wh-"he said obviously confused

"YOU DON'T JUST GO STABBING SWORDS INTO HORCRUXS WITHOUT GIVING IT ANY THOUGHT!!"

"But did it work" he asked excitedly

"OF COURSE IT WORKED!! BUT YOU ARE LUCKY TO EVEN BE ALIVE!! IF IT HADNT BEEN FOR HERMIONE'S SKILL YOU WOULD OF DIED!!"

"Wha- thanks 'Mione!"

She nodded at him "Ginny calm down. Harry, I am so happy that you are ok, that I am not even gonna say I TOLD YOU SO!" she nodded at Ron, who came up to Harry's side and dumped a bag on the side of the bed.

"You got a lot of explaining to do." He said. "Let's start with the Sword. Ginny recognized it as the sword from the chamber, meaning it is Gryffindor's sword. Where did you get it!? Then perhaps you can tell us how you got a bunch of old Auror text books."

"It's a long story" said Harry slowly.

"Well we've got lots of time" said Hermione from his other side.

"I got them for my birthday. They were in my room when we got back up from the party."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Ron, obviously hurt.

"Because you were passed out on you bed."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the sword is from Dumbledore, and the books, I don't know who sent them."

"Harry," said Hermione "He's de-"

"I know he's dead, but, Urgh! Here," he rummaged in his bag a produced letter. Hermione read it out loud. The room went silent.

"Wow." said Ginny.

"The books, what about them?" asked Ron.

"Here, he gave another letter to Hermione, who once more read it aloud.

"Wonder who sent it?" said Ron.

"Yeah me to, but, whatever, we can figure that out later; I'm hungry."

"Kreacher will get you some soup!" said Kreacher, appearing out of nowhere "You shouldn't eat any solids for a couple weeks." Harry groaned, "Chicken Noodle Then. Please?"

"Of course Master."

With a Pop Kreacher disappeared.

"You really scared us Harry. We thought that, you were, well dead."

"Sorry" said Harry, and you could tell he really meant it. "I- I don't know what came over me. I just, well, I don't know."

"It's ok. You're be ok now." said Ginny, who was sitting beside him, holding his hand.

Kreacher came running through the door with a bowl of Chicken Noodle Soup and Crackers; which he put down at Harry's side.

"Thank-you Master, for finally destroying that locket, Master Regulus would be proud!" Then, with a faint pop, he disappeared.


	8. The Book

Mrs. Weasley woke up just as the clock beside her bed turned to 8:30, and after a couple of minutes of debating with herself, she got up, grabbed a dressing gown, and climbed down the stairs, into the kitchen. She was just about at the door to outside as she seriously needed some fresh air, with the wedding last night, and the rising threat of war, she was very tense. She even had her hand on the doorknob when she noticed a piece of folded parchment on the table. Curiously she turned and walked over. She picked it up and opened it. Moments later she screamed and collapsed into a chair, which was luckily right behind her. Instantly there was the sound of a dozen people running down the stairs and bursting into the kitchen, wands at the ready.

"Mum?" said George surprised, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled then thrust the letter into his hands. He looked at it disbelievingly, than grudgedly opened his mouth to read but the words caught in his throat as he understood them. "Holy Shit!"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted alert once more.

George looked at them, his mum, then the letter, took a deep breath, then began to read.

_Weasley's,_

_Me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny have left_

"What does he mean, LEFT?" Mr. Weasley said worry etched on every line on his face.

_I am Sorry to have to leave like this, yet thought we would have to, as I am sure if you had any clue as to what we were doing we would be locked in our rooms. I can not, nor will, tell you where we are or what we are doing. You must trust me when I say that we will all be ok._

"Humph"

_You mustn't come looking for us._

_Goodbye for now_

_Harry._

Plenty of things happened at once, Mrs.Weasley and Tonks started to cry, Remus swore and kicked the table hard, then swore again rubbing his toe, and Mr. Weasley dropped the goblet of hot cocoa he had just brewed for Mrs. Weasley. Fred, who was quite surprised by Tonks' reaction, said "Don't worry, they'll be fine. They've got each other, and they are fighters. Real good fighters"

"It's not that" she said "It's just that, He was supposed to help us tell. Now what do we do?" Everyone continued to stare at her disbelievingly, then looked at Remus for some sort of explanation, so he said, "She's Pregnant! We've already told him, he was gonna be godfather."

There was a shocked silence then Mrs.Weasley said quietly "Congratulations, to both of you"

"Thanks" they said together, just as solemnly.

"Come on you guys" said Moody roughly "If we said we didn't see this coming we'd be lying. Sure, it came a little sooner then we expected, but there isn't anything we can do about it. We've got to get a hold on ourselves and take care of things here while they takes care of things out there."

Nobody said anything. They all knew what he had said was true, just not yet ready to act on it. As they all were filled with their own thoughts and feelings, emotions, and fears. All to scared to verbalize what they were thinking, yet needing the reassurance that it wouldn't happen. That everything would be alright. That they would wake up and it would all be a dream, a terrible dream. But this of course was real. Their fears could very well be occurring as they stood here and thought them up. And no matter how they were feeling right now, it will get worse as the days, weeks, months, years go by without any word from them.

Harry was stuck in bed all week and the next one too, with nothing to eat except soup and crackers. While Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the library upstairs researching curses that could be useful, what the Horcruxs could possibly be, where they could hidden, and what's protecting them, Harry was lying in bed, reading his Auror books. After a couple weeks, he finished the last one, now only having one more book. The very one he had been putting off reading the most, yet the one he knew would be most important. It was a small book, way smaller than the others, and more eerie looking by far. It was **the book**, the book he had gotten from Tonks. He swallowed hard, then bent over the side of his bed and grabbed the book and sat back up.

_**The Unforgivable Curses**_

_**Teaching for advanced Aurors only**_

_**By Alther Hagout**_

He hesitated, then slowly opened the book to the first page. It began with a basic introduction to all the Curses, saying how you can only use them when nothing else will work. Harry, however, skipped it _I already no that!_ He flipped to the first chapter. The Imperus Curse. He paused, allowing the excitement to flow though him. He looked around the room, then began to read. It started by saying how it felt to be under _Already know that, _then on to how to fight it _I can do that _and finally how to cast it.

_You have to really want the person or thing in question to complete the task. As you say the incantation Imperio "In-peer-ee-oh" you must concentrate hard on the action you wish them to perform. To change tasks you concentrate on the new task instead. _

_Sounds easy enough! _He looked around the room nervously, then locked the door with his wand, conjured a spider, then froze. _What am I doing? I can't- JUST DO IT!! _shouted a voice he never knew he had, a voice that was much unlike all other voices in his head, this one, was a voice of evil, yet he listened to it. With a wicked smile on his face, which twisted his features in ways they just shouldn't be twisted, he said "Imperio!" The effect was immediate the spider tap danced, cart wheeled, and jumped on one leg, at Harry's will. Overcome by this newfound sense of power he made the spider to things of a much more dangerous nature. Throw itself into the wall, fly into the window, then over to his food table at the side of his bed, where he made it stab itself with his knife. The moment the blade entered its fragile body, the moment the spider died, the feeling of complete control and power left Harry leaving him with the growing need to vomit. He looked over at the table, at the spider, which was still stuck on his knife, then got up and ran to the other side of the room, the farthest he could get from it. _WTF did I just do!?! OMG _He was breathing very hard now _That, that felt good_ he thought honestly. _**NO**__ NO it didn't!!!!_ He told himself forcibly while banging his head on the wall behind him.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

He jumped.

"Harry! It's just me, Ginny, open the door." She said kindly.

He froze. _Shit!_ He ran over to the table and threw the dead spider onto the floor.

"Harry, this is ridicules! I'm coming in!"

He jumped into bed moments before the door clicked open and Ginny walked in.

"Are you ok? You're very pale, here drink some water" She said handing him a goblet. "Thought I come down and see how you're doing" she said awkwardly

"I'm doing good, you?"

"Gooood." She said suspicious "Thanks soo much for letting me come with you guys. It really means a lot to me."

"The more the merrier" He said attempting a smile, but it obviously didn't work because she leaned forward and asked more seriously,

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You really aren't acting like yourself" she looked straight into his eyes, trying to read his mind trying to find what was wrong. It was then, that Ron walked in…

"Harry- Oh! Er, sorry," Ron said awkwardly as he and Hermione entered the room. "We were thinking that we have been spending waaaaaaaaayyy to much time in that smelly library…"

"And" added Hermione "It would be beneficial for us to take a break and have some fun.

"Oh really??" Harry asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"We found an old set of exploding snap on the top most shelf, and well, you know, we should make sure it works…"

They smiled at each other, and Ron and Hermione jumped on the bed. Ginny looked at Harry worriedly, then, deciding that whatever it was that was bugging him, could wait till the morning, and joined in playing, laughing, talking, and screaming in delight, just like old times. Harry wished that this would never end, yet he knew it must, eventually, that is, until then, he would enjoy it to its fullest, for it is times like this that they are fighting for. It is times like this that gives him strength and a renewed determination to destroy Voldemort. And enjoy a good life, with all his friends.


End file.
